Wishing
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: One shot. Slight A/U, Mary and Emma help each other overcome the pain and loss of ones they once loved. Set during 1X07 and 1X13. Enjoy!


Wishing

**A little idea came into my head to make a one shot for Mary and Emma facing almost the same problem and voila! The first part is set a little after 1X07 and the second is during 1X13. I'll definitely be excited to see what the writers do with this relationship on the show, because it's one of my favorites so far. I'd also like to add in some song lyrics (although this is not a song fic, this song just really inspires me to stay strong when everything feels like it's falling apart.) Hope you enjoy, review, and keep holding on!**

_You're not alone, together we stand._

_I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand._

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end,_

_There's no place to go, _

_You know I won't give in, no I won't give in. _

Mary Margaret sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. Graham's death had come just a week before and she knew how much of a toll it had taken on Emma. Though Emma had not admitted it, Mary somehow knew that the man had meant more to her then almost anyone else in her life, and she had finally begun to break down her wall when he suddenly died. Mary wished there was some way to help her roommate, she could not imagine the terrible loss and emptiness she was feeling.

Mary walked into the kitchen; puzzled that Emma was nowhere to be found. She braced herself for the worst, searching almost everywhere in the small apartment before finally coming into her own room. Emma lay on her side on Mary's bed, legs curled up and clutching a small pillow. She faced away from Mary; so as not to let the onrush of emotions she felt be evident. Mary felt her heart break for her roommate, knowing this was just another effect of the death of Graham. She laid her coat down on the mattress, coming to stand right next to the bed.

Mary did not know what to say, but she decided to try to be as comforting as possible: "You feel like talking about it yet?" She hoped her roommate would reconcile and open up, but Mary knew that Emma's wall was as strong as ever.

Emma tried to keep her voice strong as she uttered: "Nope." She could not talk about the terrible loss she was feeling, and could feel herself building up that wall even stronger then ever. Even if this woman was her mother, Emma did not want to talk about her the loneliness yet.

"You want to be alone?" asked Mary, gazing at the back of her roommate with sadness. She had been able to almost hear the tears in her roommate's voice as she had asked. "Nope," Emma answered, wanting the simple comfort of still knowing that someone was there for her. Mary lay down on the bed, near her roommate. She mimicked her roommate's position with her on body, but did not reach out to touch her roommate for fear of being pushed away. Emma began to smile, knowing that Mary would always be there for her, and she continued to wish that it would somehow get better from here.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Emma came into the apartment, knowing that Mary had finally stood up for herself to David. Emma could not imagine the loss and emptiness her roommate was feeling, but it was probably similar to her loss of Graham. Emma felt tears in her eyes at her loss, but also for Mary who she knew was probably having a difficult time trying to cope. She also knew, that her friend was probably completely lost without her "soul mate" and she hoped she could help her in some way. Emma closed the door quietly, and wandered around the apartment, searching for Mary. She braced herself for the worst, searching almost everywhere in the small apartment before finally coming into her own room. Mary lay on her side on her own bed, legs curled up and clutching a small pillow.

Emma approached the bed, laying her jacket on the mattress. She thought back to when Mary had done a similar action for her, and used Mary's words in place of what she did not know how to say. "You feel like talking about it yet?" Emma asked her roommate, hoping that she would still want to open up and talk to her. Mary had her own wall up however, and through tears, spoke: "Nope."

Emma felt her heart break for her roommate, hearing the tears in her roommate's voice. She cursed silently, knowing that David was the cause of all of this heartbreak. Emma remembered Henry telling her that her parents had a love that was always prevailing in times of hardship, and she wished more then anything that things would somehow work out for the couple. "You want to be alone?" asked Emma; wary of the situation she was getting herself into. She wanted to help her roommate more then anything, and she hoped that Mary would agree. "Nope," Mary said, tears in her voice, but knowing she could not face this alone.

Emma sighed, not knowing what to do. She remembered she had felt Mary lay beside her, so she also lay in a similar position to Mary's on the bed, curling her legs slightly. She did not reach out to touch her roommate, hoping that the simple comfort of someone being there would be enough. Mary began to smile, knowing that Emma would always be there for her, and she continued to wish that it would somehow get better.

**Hope everyone liked it! This was my first fic about Mary and Emma believe it or not, and I had an awesome time writing it. The song is: Keep Holding On by: Avril Lavigne, and it actually describes Mary and Emma's relationship really well. So review it up, and until next time!**


End file.
